1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for establishing electrical communication with one or more lines of a multiconductor cable terminated to a multicontact electrical connector and more particularly relates to a single line jumper used in combination with a miniature ribbon connector to establish an electrical circuit with fewer than all of the conductors terminated to the miniature ribbon connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone systems in office buildings require an extensive amount of electrical wiring. Some means must be provided for properly distributing the incoming telepbone circuits to the proper location for the specific telecommunications equipment.
A central distribution assembly is generally provided for each office building. A number of cross-connection systems have been proposed for use as a distribution frame. The industry standard comprises a modular connecting block having a plurality of terminals comprising cantilever spring members with an insulation piercing slot therebetween. In use, an incoming cable generally consisting of twenty-five pairs of telephone wires, is positioned adjacent to a modular block. The individual wires are then load into position on the block and wires are attached to the contact terminals utilizing an appropriate hand tool. Wires in an outgoing cable can then be attached to the terminal, and individual wiring patterns can be established. These standard blocks are labor intensive. An installer must first attach all of the incoming conductors in an incoming cable to the modular connecting blocks. Then the installer must attach the proper wires in the outgoing circuit to the proper terminals. Each of these operations must be performed on site and the possibility of wiring errors is significant.
One method in which the on-site labor can be reduced, involves the use of multiconductor electrical connectors generally referred to as miniature ribbon connectors. The most common miniature ribbon connectors, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335, are used with a 25 pair electrical cable. A miniature ribbon connector typically has two rows of 25 contact terminals. Wires can be attached to one end of each connector terminal. Miniature ribbon connectors are designed to mate with corresponding connectors. Generally, terminals in a corresponding position in the two rows of a miniature ribbon connector are intended to be attached to the separate wires comprising a single twisted pair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,929 discloses one module assembly for establishing interconnection with only a portion of the circuits terminated to a miniature ribbon connector. The line assignment module disclosed therein employs terminals of the same general construction as those used in the miniature ribbon connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,760,335 to establish an interconnection with terminals and opposite rows of a female miniature ribbon connector. One problem with the line assignment module disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,929 is that the thickness of the line assignment module cannot be reduced sufficiently to permit a separate module to establish interconnection with the next adjacent terminals in the rows of the miniature ribbon connector. Although a cross connector distribution system and apparatus using a modular plug capable of establishing electrical interconnection with a single pair of terminals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,445, such a device has not proved practical, and to date no practical line assignment module or cross connect apparatus employing a miniature ribbon connector having up to 50 positions is available in which the modular plug can be positioned at a single position to interconnect with two opposed terminals, while still retaining the capability of accepting a like modular plug in any other position, including the next adjacent position.